Dead Frontier Wiki
__NOWYSIWYG__ July 03, 2010 At 10.40 PM (GMT) Dead Frontier went offline for maintenance due to the servers being rather problematic over the last days. Due to the current size of the forums (which produce the main amount of server work load), the server had to be a bit cleaned up and adjusted to cope with the current and planned higher usage loads in the future once 3D is fully public. Additionally, the Dead Frontier Development blog was updated with some interesting information about the future plans for Dead Frontier and the 3D conversion. Just so you guys know, here is the planned schedule for the 3D upgrade over next few weeks/months: *1. Release small update to existing GM demo, adding a map, quality settings and a few other improvements. (ETA: 2-3 days) *2. Release 3rd 3D demo for both GMs and non-GMs. This demo will definitely include multiplayer co-op. It may include PvP and more/better enemies. It will also include some form of faster transportation around the city to make up for the lack of barricading. (ETA: late July) *3. Release 4th 3D demo for all players. This build will have everything except for missions, interior locations and barricading. This will mark the stage where 3D becomes the primary play mode. 2D classic will remain an option. (ETA: early September) *4. Release the final 3D client to all players. A few weeks after this build is deemed stable (practically bug free), classic will be removed as an option. (ETA: October) *5. Dead Frontier finally leaves Beta (ETA: January 1st 2011) I had hoped to do #2 much sooner in the month, but I've encountered some problems while adding multiplayer which is pushing the schedule back. Please accept my apologies for the delay. ''Reference Link: Dead Frontier Development Blog'' June 23, 2010 http://www.reddit.com/r/gaming/comments/ci8bs/3d_zombie_apocalypse_mmorpg/ http://digg.com/pc_games/3D_Zombie_Apocalypse_MMORPG/ ''Reference Link: Please help promote DF!'' June 18, 2010 The admins have added a new forum called "Rules and Information" to the site, which will unite and organize all information that is important for everyone and previously didn't really fit anywhere else. June 16, 2010 Two new icons have been added to the Dead Frontier home screen. A YouTube icon and a Blogspot icon. June 15, 2010 A new background has appeared on the outpost screen which appears to be survivors fleeing from a destroyed city and a horde of zombies. In the shadows there can be seen a massive zombie with spikes, called Bones, and a zombie with tentacles, called Tenti. Both will be the bosses featured in Dead Frontier 3D. Reference blog post: Latest enemy concepts. Here is the background picture. On second note, this background plays as daytime,while the other two switches to sunset and night. June 12, 2010 A few observant community members noticed that AdminPwn recently posted a YouTube video that pretty much represents an "Official Dead Frontier 3D Alpha Gameplay Trailer", which is essentially the same footage a veteran player, "Vukotich" already uploaded in the past (and was previously seen as "Featured Video" at this wiki) along with an intro, outro and some different music. While this was first thought to be a simple copy and edit AdminPwn made, Vukotich explained the situation a bit. June 11, 2010 "Crazyprof", a skilled photoshopper has presented an interesting plan to create the ultimate tribute for Dead Frontier's 2D era, a giant full-sized pic of a block in the Inner City with a large group of humans making their last stand against even more overwhelming hordes of all types of zombies. You could think of this as if the Outpost Defense failed and those are the last survivors of Nastya's Holdout, who decided to flee into Fairview City rather than die in the breached outpost. Aside from that it's a pretty epic idea which already harvested lots of support, there is also the possibility of putting your own 2D character with a weapon of your choice (excluding the GAU-19) into whatever part of this slaughterfest you want, although the numbers of people who will be able to get placed in that picture will be somewhat limited. An example pic of about how this is planned to look: http://img411.imageshack.us/img411/3171/examplefilled.png Read more about it here: Farewell to 2D : The Last Epic 2D Battle June 8, 2010 Today, AdminPwn announced the 3D creation of the famous Crashed Helicopter, along with a small contest promising 500 credits to the first person to provide screenshots of it in the 3D client. His call was answered only a few hours later with screenshots from fellow survivor "Z", seen below: http://i47.tinypic.com/1zqpzf9.png http://i45.tinypic.com/66ixsn.png Forum Thread (GM ONLY): http://fairview.deadfrontier.com/onlinezombiemmo/index.php?topic=400489.0 An archive of old news items can be found at the News Archives. Category:Browse